marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Blind | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Douglas Petrie | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Stick was a mysterious blind man who specialized in working with "gifted" children. He was called to the Saint Agnes Orphanage due to one of their children, Matt Murdock, being overwhelmed by his superhuman senses. Stick trained Matt in controling his gifts and in martial arts. Stick ended up leaving Matt after the boy showed affection for his mentor, when he gifted him a bracelet. Almost twenty years later, Stick was in Japan tracking down the mysterious "Black Sky." His trail led him to America, where he enlisted Matt, who had become a masked vigilante, to help him, as the men he was facing where working with the criminal mastermind Wilson Fisk, the man Murdock was after. Murdock accepted to help Stick, only if he didn't kill anybody. On the docks, the Japanese were receiving a shipment, identified by Stick as the "Black Sky." Matt sneakily reduced their numbers with the help of a pair of batons Stick gave him. When the shipment arrived, it was revealed to be a young child. Matt detected how Stick was preparing to shot an arrow at the kid, and managed to deflect the arrow to prevent him from killing the boy. Matt took care of the remaining Japanese at the scene, and Stick disappeared. Matt returned to his apartment, where Stick was waiting for him. Matt confronted Stick about the attempted murder, but he was corrected when Stick informed him he ended up killing the boy while Matt was distracted with the remaining enemies back in the docks. Enraged, Matt attacked Stick and the two proceeded to fight in Matt's apartment, until Stick is finally knocked out and subsequently left the apartment, leaving behind the two pair of batons. In the wreckage that was left of his furniture, Matt found the bracelet he had given to Stick when he was younger. Stick returned to Japan, where he reported to a superior that he had taken care of Black Sky. Stick's superior also asked him about Murdock, questioning whether he would be ready "when the doors opened" or not. Stick answered he did not know. | Powers = | Abilities = Honed Senses: Stick's senses of touch, hearing, taste, and smell, have been trained well beyond the human norm. Combined, they allow him to effectively perceive the world around him in his near vicinity enough to compensate for his complete lack of sight in most circumstances. Martial Arts: Stick is highly trained in various martial arts, from unarmed striking and grappling techniques, to armed combat with numerous different traditional Japanese weapons. Psychology: Stick has a functional understanding of people enough to break down their self-doubt, and train them in both body and mind. Stick's training is a tough love discipline that extols the virtue of inner strength, and rejects sentimentality. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blind: Stick has been conventionally sight blind all of his life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *Bow *Sword | Notes = * Scott Glenn portrays Stick in the Netflix series Marvel's Daredevil and Marvel's The Defenders. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Стик (199999) Category:Blind Characters Category:Radar Sense Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Weapons Expert Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:One Hand